


Lover

by gardenofmaris



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, i guess?, not really - Freeform, there's a really cheesy line in here but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk have been busy and haven't had time to mess around too much. But now they finally have some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover

Kirk had been driving Spock crazy for too long.

The captain had been teasing Spock mercilessly for the past two weeks, little touches and caresses that didn't seem out of place at all to onlookers. They always touched somehow, especially lately after they started meeting in Kirk's room for hours, wringing out every moan, whimper, and eye rolling orgasm that they possibly could before finally collapsing onto the bed, chests heaving with panting breaths and faces flushed bright.

But of course for the past month they had been too busy for anything past a fifteen minute quickie in a closet somewhere. Yes, they were full of bitten lips from Spock's side and the desperate sucking of Spock's fingers from Jim's side and hushed groans while they tried to jack each other off without getting caught, and yes, those little encounters were hot as hell in and of themselves, but they both very obviously missed their time together.

So two weeks in, Kirk pulled out a little trick to amp up both of their excitement. Every time he touched Spock, some body part would invariably brush up against his hand. This was especially true after their rendezvous in closets, when Spock's hands were still tingling and the phantom feeling of Jim sucking on his fingers like his life depended on it still lingered. Every single time, Jim would brush up against his hand and Spock would be assaulted with the most delicious images of their most recent escapade.

But that was all in the past now. Now, now was more amazing than all of the past month.

Now they had been given a day long reprieve, and Spock was going to take advantage of every single moment he had until they couldn't handle it anymore. Jim had been very naughty the past two weeks, and logic demanded that bad boys be punished.

Spock had his fingers buried deep in Kirk's ass, face flushed deeply and a tiny little sound escaping him every time those hot silky walls contracted around him. They had been there for the past hour, mercilessly pushing Jim to the edge before pulling him back and denying him a sweet orgasm.

His other hand was trapped between both of Kirk's and the captain was taking full advantage of it. Jim's fingers caressed every inch, sometimes pushing lightly into a sweet spot to send electricity racing down Spock's spine. His face was contorted with pleasure and he looked like his heaven was right here with Spock.

Every time Kirk found a new sweet spot in his hand, Spock retaliated by pressing on that little button of nerves, rubbing softly. In return, the captain would clench his ass around his fingers or bring Spock's hand to his mouth, licking and nibbling softly on the fingers. Spock gasped and growled in arousal, finally just giving in to both of their wishes and going to town on Jim's prostate. He hated pon farr because of the way it ripped logic from him, and based on that reason he should hate Kirk too. But his captain took his logic away in some of the best ways ever, and he never felt lost when emotions related to Jim overcame him.

This was especially true watching Jim's back arch to the point that it looked almost painful, feeling his warm wet mouth sucking on his fingers, and hearing the wonderful melody of the broken noises making their way out of Kirk's throat. A feeling of passion and love filled him to the brim and he shook with it as he leaned down to pull his fingers out of Jim's mouth in order to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss.

When Kirk came, Spock pulled away only minutely to watch him come apart at the seams. He groaned, struggling to keep his eyes open as the feeling of his ass clenching so tight around his fingers zipped across his nerves, setting every cell on fire. Eyes half glazed and breathing erratic, Jim gently brought Spock's hand to his mouth and at the same time, he clenched his oversensitive ass around his fingers one more time and made eyes contact with him before softly biting on the sensitive skin between his thumb and pointer finger. Spock gasped and came, before pulling his hand out and collapsing next to Kirk.

The captain smiled and curled up next to him, leg draping over his officer's waist before closing his eyes so they could rest for a little bit before their next round.


End file.
